


The Season

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [61]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Rose paced the hall of their London house excitedly. Her first Season was finally upon them...





	The Season

Rose paced the hall of their London house excitedly. Her first Season was finally upon them and tomorrow, she would meet with royalty. She could hardly contain her joy. The Allsopps were coming over to dine tonight and she would be seeing her friend, Madeleine. She fondly remembered their schooldays together; Madeline had been her companion for those years, during which, they had shared more than confidences, it was through Madeleine that Rose had discovered those first stirrings of something that went beyond their friendship. Now they would be presented at court together. 

Rose sighed happily. She could hardly wait.


End file.
